


Shave Me Jesus

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: The one thing that Eddie couldn't quite get used to was shaving. He had tried a few times but hadn't gotten very far. He didn't want to hurt himself, so even though that left him with a patchy beard, he would abort mission. The nurses offered their help, but Eddie wanted to do it on his own. He was going to have to learn sooner or later, after all.





	Shave Me Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, in this work, eddie loses his arm similar to in the novel so please be careful reading! also, i did a bit of research, but if i got something wrong, don't hesitate to let me know!

Adjusting to life without his dominant hand hadn't been as difficult as Eddie would have imagined. That summer he spent with his arm in a cast had helped, as much as he was loathe to admit that anything could have come from that awful summer. He could use silverware with no problem and, while his words would never be as legible as they had been with his right hand, write relatively well. Every day things hardly bothered him, to the pleasant surprise of his doctor and the Losers Club.  
  
No, what bothered him was the feeling of... _emptyness_.  
  
There had been the phantom pains his doctor had warned him about, but once those spells would pass, he was left with only numbness. There'd be time he would try to reach for his phone or his drink and become frustrated at the barren space.  
  
Richie was being ridiculously supportive during it all. The other Losers had stayed and visited while they could, but they did have to return to their lives after a week or so. Richie, on the other hand, had basically set up camp in the chair next to Eddie's hospital bed -- spending more time there then his room at the Derry Inn. Eddie eventually learned he had gotten away with it by telling the staff he was Eddie's husband and that they had lost their rings in the totally normal car accident that had landed them in this situation.  
  
(And Eddie tried to ignore how his doctor and nurses referring to Richie as his husband made him feel.)  
  
The one thing that Eddie couldn't quite get used to was shaving. He had tried a few times but hadn't gotten very far. He didn't want to hurt himself, so even though that left him with a patchy beard, he would abort mission. The nurses offered their help, but Eddie wanted to do it on his own. He was going to have to learn sooner or later, after all.  
  
It all came to a head during one of Richie's visits. He had brought the book the second or third time he had dropped in, and offered to read it for Eddie to keep him entertained, and they were now through a good chunk of it. He had told Eddie that even though horror might have not been the best choice, the book had a character who had lost her hand, and he thought it'd be great for him.  
  
(And Eddie tried to ignore how sweet that was of Richie.)  
  
"'On top of all that, she still didn't have a hand,'" Richie read, his voice smooth and relaxing. "'As she came into the room I averted my eyes from the handless arm that didn't swing quite right when she walked...'"  
  
Eddie reached up and scratched his cheek with a grimace. It was itchy all the time anymore. It was driving him crazy.  
  
"'...so I looked at the scarred stump where her wrist ended, then it became so obvious...'"  
  
Scratch, scratch, scratch.  
  
"'...I was looking at it that she actually folded her arms, her wrist disappearing behind her shirtsleeve.'"  
  
Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch.  
  
"'She glanced past me and said,' Do you want help with that?"  
  
"That's a weird thing for her to ask considering he almost just shot her," Eddie said as he scratched at his cheek once more.  
  
Richie laughed.  
  
"That wasn't what she said." He held his hand up for a high five, but Eddie left him hanging. "I was asking, did you want help shaving? You've been clawing at your damn face all day."  
  
"Leave it, Richie. I can take care of it. I mean, I will. I'll be able to."  
  
"And I don't doubt that, Patch Adams." Eddie flipped him off. "But until then, let me help you, you stubborn fool."  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes with a sigh.  
  
"You're the fucking stubborn fool," he mumbled. "Fine. The razor and everything is in the drawer."  
  
Richie set aside the book and gathered everything he needed to shave Eddie's face. He used a damp washcloth to wet Eddie's face and then smothered shaving cream all over -- definitely more than he really needed.  
  
(And Eddie tried to ignore how his stomach did somersaults at Richie's touch.)  
  
"Man, you really let yourself go, Eds," Richie joked as he ran the razor across Eddie's face. "You're lucky you're cute either way."  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Tozier."  
  
"Hey, that's Kaspbrak-Tozier to you," Richie said as he waved the razor around, shaving cream flying everywhere. "And I'm not lying."  
  
"Richie. Don't."  
  
"I really am serious, Eds. God, why else would I say I was your fucking husband, read you this frankly terrifying book, and even offer to shave your face?"  
  
"You're being a good friend for once?"  
  
"We'll get you accepting that you deserve nice things someday, Eds," Richie said softly as he went back to shaving. "I know you feel the same. I hadn't thought you would for a long time, but now. Well..."  
  
Richie gestured to Eddie's lap where his erection was clear as day through the awful green sweatpants the hospital had given him. What in the hell? He hadn't noticed he was getting hard, although he couldn't deny that Richie shaving him had been turning him on.  
  
He groaned, his hand coming up to cover his eyes.  
  
"God, I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Don't be, Eds. Nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, here. Let me take care of you."  
  
But Richie didn't reach for Eddie's erection. He went back to shaving, though he was definitely touching Eddie more than he had been before. Once the one cheek was finished, he caressed it gently. Eddie, emboldened, turned his head and kissed Richie's hand.  
  
_That_ got him moving. He quickly finished, wiped Eddie's face off with the washcloth, and replaced the bandage on his cheek before kissing him full on the lips. He pulled the blanket up over Eddie's lap and snuck his hand underneath and into Eddie's sweatpants. He took Eddie's cock and started jerking him off.  
  
"Richie," Eddie managed to get out, voice breathless. "What if someone comes in?"  
  
"Well, we better be quick then, huh?"  
  
Richie's hand sped up, thumb teasing the head. It was incredibly obvious what they were doing even with the blanket obstructing the view, so Eddie hoped his nervousness wouldn't affect him. It didn't seem to be posing a problem because he was close already to coming from something as small as a quick handjob with no real finesse.  
  
He warned Richie, who leaned in to kiss him once more as Eddie came, muffling his moan. He carefully removed his hand from Eddie's sweats and used the same washcloth from shaving to clean it off.  
  
And then, weirdly, he picked the book back up.  
  
"What... what about you?" Eddie asked.  
  
"You need to heal up, sweetheart." Eddie glared at him for the pet name. "Don't worry about me. I can think about how hot that was and deal with myself later."  
  
"You're the worst," Eddie said. They both knew that was a lie.  
  
"Besides, we kind of stopped at a bad spot there. We have to at least finish the chapter." Richie cleared his throat and started reading. "'She glanced past me and said, 'Hi John!' 'What's up? This is Dave, the one you saw in the hallway. He's not a psychotic killer or anything,' he lied.'"  
  
As promised, Richie finished the chapter before he started packing up. They both needed to eat dinner, but Richie told him he'd be back afterward. The nurse was bringing in Eddie's tray as Richie said goodbye and left. The nurse smiled brightly as she placed the tray in front of Eddie.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me saying, but your husband is an amazing man."  
  
"Yeah," Eddie said, smiling himself. "Yeah, he is."

**Author's Note:**

> the book richie is reading is john dies at the end which is my favorite horror novel as well as one of my absolute favorite novels ever as richie mentions it's probably an awful idea to read after what they've been through lol but the character amy lost her hand in a car accident and richie really does want to just show his boy some good representation to help him feel better 😊


End file.
